


Death by Coffee

by KimberlyLikesCherries, ShandyCandy278



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Coffee Rain, Humor, Multi, One-Shot, Poly Relationship, Sci does to coffee machine what Doctor does to toasters, attempts at humor, fear the coffee machine, nightmare is big grump, reaper has a great time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyLikesCherries/pseuds/KimberlyLikesCherries, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: In which Sci takes science too far. Again.
Relationships: Nightmare/Ccino/Sci/Reaper
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	Death by Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank Shandy for pretty much this entire thing. It would have never happened if not for them- AND IF YOU’VE NEVER HEARD OF THEM YOU BEST CHECK THEM OUT OR THERE WILL BE BLOOD! BLOOD I SAY!

It was a heated summer day at the shop. Grackles cried and chirped, flowers wilted from dehydration, and inside Ccino admired his freshly cleaned countertop, having had nothing else to do and not a customer in sight to hover over. He wasn’t all that surprised, considering everything that had been going on lately; and because it was a slow day, his boyfriends were all there in the shop with him, relaxing in the life saving air conditioning.

Sci and Nightmare shared a calm little booth in the corner of the shop, far from the sun warmed windows. It was calm and quiet, the only sounds being the gentle murmur of Ccinco and Reaper as the former fiddled with the coffee machine- so quiet, in fact, that once Sci had settled into a comfortable position he promptly passed out on Nightmare’s shoulder, trapping him.

Soon after a wave of cats joined them, further trapping the goop covered guardian; he grudgingly allowed this.

Reaper, at the counter chatting idly with Ccinco, admired the other as he made his coffee; or, well,  _ tried _ to make his coffee. Sci had had the absolutely  _ brilliant _ idea of upgrading his machinery (again). He wouldn’t have minded at all, knowing it was just another way Sci showed his affection, if it wasn’t for the fact that he had absolutely no idea how to work it and the science geek hadn’t bothered to leave an instruction manual.

“Come on,” He muttered to himself, frowning at the machine. “You can figure this out.” 

“That machine giving you trouble again, Babe?” Reaper asked, leaning against the practically sparkling counter. (Ccinco got bored, okay?)

“Unfortunately.” The skeleton huffed, trying to find a- a button, or switch; anything that screamed, ‘Press me! I’m the On button!’

“You could always ask the skeleton himself,” Reaper threw a lazy thumb over his shoulder to the (was he drooling?) bag of bones.

“I could, but he spent the last forty-eight hours awake working on that one project he’s been talking about, and I’d rather not wake him up.” Ccinco pouted, staring at a bright red button, “I… think this one will do.” 

He pressed the button. 

Beep...Beep...Beep-

“...is it supposed to do that?” Reaper asked, brows rising.

Ccino backed up, sockets wide, “Not at all.“

Beep Beep Beep-

Trapped under cats (and a datemate), Nightmare used his only free hand to smack himself in the face.

**“You idiots, move!”**

BeepBeepBeep-

Ccinco squeaked and turned to make a break for it, but he wasn’t fast enough. The machine let out a great BANG! and in a blink his back was absolutely covered in cold coffee and creamer. A second later the machine started spewing the cold brew into the air in a distorted version of rain.

Hearing the surprised cry from his smallest datemate, Nightmare’s tendrils whipped out as startled felines scattered into shadowed corners and small hidey holes. For a terrifying moment he thought the two skeletons were actually injured, but the delighted cheer of his death god settled him back down. Sci slept on peacefully, dead to the world.

“... of course,” Ccinco deadpanned in mild irritation, sighing as he tried to wipe the liquid dripping onto his cheek. “I should’ve seen that coming.”

On the other side of the counter though, Reaper was having a great time.

“Guys! Oh my stars, guys!” He cheered, hands in the air as the caffeinated liquid rained down onto him, “Dreams do come true!”

Ccinco chuckled, but shook his head. “We’re both going to have to change now, Reaps.”

Death the Elder did a little twirl, letting out a soft giggle (that he would later feign forgetfulness about) as the spray drenched the room- then snorted loudly as he stopped just in time to see said liquid suddenly switch directions and coat Ccinco head to shoulders- like the machine personally felt the need to add insult to injury to the poor barista.

Ccinco sputtered and desperately tried to use his hands to stop it, but only succeeded in getting his entire self soaked instead of the manageable head and shoulders- which meant that he was, quite literally,  _ soaked down to the bone. _

“Help! Please?” He cried, sockets shut tight to keep the coffee out.

Nightmare groaned softly in his corner, realizing Reaper would be no help to the shop owner with how hard he was laughing. Reluctantly, he shifted Sci around and pushed himself to his feet with a grunt, feeling like the only reasonable adult in the room as he wandered his way to the counter, walked about it, and then joined Ccinco in front of the issue at hand. With hardly any trouble (thank goodness his tendrils made good barriers) he pulled the machine away from the wall and promptly unplugged it.

**“There. Done.”** He said, letting the cable drop.

Ccinco let out a sigh of relief, shaking to get the liquid off of his hands. “Thank you, Moonbeam.” 

Reaper pouted in his dripping robes, “Hey, I was enjoying that.”

Nightmare nodded condescendingly,  **“Yes, and now you’re not.”**

Ccinco sighed, “I’m going to go get the cleaning supplies.” 

He walked away from the counter and disappeared into the back room, coming out shortly after with fresh wash clothes and, rolling up his soaked sleeves, started cleaning the walls with circular swipes. Nightmare watched him for a moment before sighing and grabbing his own rag- and then remembered he has several free “hands” and went to get more wash clothes, resolved to get this done before the sun went down.

As he cleaned, Ccinco began humming a soft tune; some pop song that played an ungodly amount over the speakers of his shop. Eventually, he looked over his shoulder at the quiet Reaper.

“Are you going to help, Songbird?”

Reaper leaned his elbows down on the coffee covered counter and let his feet float up behind him, “Nah, I quite like the view here. Besides, the real songbird here is you. Wink.”

“Alright,” Ccinco sighed, but a small smile played on his face where Reaper couldn’t see. “No more coffee for you then.”

Reaper jolted, “No more coffee?!” He floated closer, hands clasped in front of him, “Babe! Babe no! Please, I need that to survive!”

“Well,” He glanced at Nightmare, still smiling a little. “I guess you’ll have to live up to your namesake then.”

Nightmare snickered, enjoying Reaper's despairing whine.

“Did you want any coffee, Nightmare?” Ccinco asked, voice straining the smallest bit as he rocked onto his tip-toes to get some of the higher-up mess. “By the time we’re done you’d most certainly deserve it.”

Nightmare paused in his own cleaning (ignoring the shocked cry of, “Betrayal!” behind them) to glance at the very broken machine doubtfully,  **“Perhaps we should find a spare before we plan anything else, as far as coffee consumption goes.”**

“I do still have that one machine that we replaced.” Ccinco offered, “I’ll put this one in the back and we can use the other one until Sci wakes up.”

The god and guardian glanced at each other, unsure.

“...are you sure, Ccinco?” Reaper asked nervously, “That one was a bit…”

**“Treacherous. Dangerous. Possibly an actual murderous robot in disguise?”** Nightmare volunteered.

“I was going to say unstable, but those work too.”

“Well, at least I know how to work it...unless you’d rather I make it from scratch?” Ccinco glanced at his cupboards; he should have everything…

Reaper’s empty sockets widened, practically sparkling at the idea, but Nightmare was quick to veto it.

**“You’ve been at this all day, and I really doubt you’re going to want to make an entire batch from scratch once this place is clean.”** He pointed out, “ **I can make it myself; save you the trouble.”**

“Night, the whole reason I got this shop was so I could make coffee for others- and help cats get adopted, of course.” The smaller skeleton glanced up at the various cross beams hanging from the ceiling; cats of all shapes and colors sitting and watching them from above like the dignified greek gods his datemate Reaper was supposed to be, “It’s fine, I can do it.”

Nightmare still seemed reluctant, so Reaper floated above him and hung upside down, meeting his single light with a begging look.

“Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee~?” He dragged out.

The guardian flinched back, arm raising to block out the shear sparkling exuberance,  **“Fine, okay! Just stop blinding me!”**

Ccinco giggled, throwing the coffee soaked cloth into a nearby puddle and grabbing a fresh one.

Without his bundle of goop and the layers of furry warmth, Sci began to stir in his unconventional bed. 

He yawned, stretching as he rubbed his face. “How long was I out for…?” 

Nightmare, in an attempt to escape that glowing grin of Reaper’s, melted down into a dark puddle and zipped back over to the abandoned skeleton; quickly reforming beside the sleepy bones.

**“Too long.”** He grumbled as he appeared in the seat,  **“Get more sleep, idiot.”**

Though the word was harsh, the tone was anything but; tilting more towards fond exasperation than actual annoyance.

“Why?” Sci asked, frowning a little as he looked around. “I’ve had plenty of- what happened to the machine?!”

“Uhhh…” Ccinco shrugged, “A malfunction?”

“Ccinco made it rain!” Reaper called over, “You should have seen it, it was amazing!”

Sci groaned and removed his glasses, rubbing at an eye socket. “You pressed the red button first, didn't you?”

“...mayyyyyybee~?” Ccinco let out a sheepish laugh as he cleaned, “Sorry, Sci. I know you worked hard on it.”

“No, it’s fine.” He put his glasses back on and stood up, “Here, let me help.” 

He stumbled to his feet, struggling out of the booth with Nightmare’s tendrils for balance as Sci slowly made his way over to the counter- completely missing the puddle of caffeine until he was right on top of it.

The Science Sans took one step in it, slipped, and yelped as he fell; landing on his face with a small ‘oof.’ 

He didn't get back up.

“...Sci?” Reaper asked, floating over. Nightmare and Ccinco watched on closely.

“...I think I’ve finally found the perfect resting place.” Came Sci’s muffled response as he waved a hand at them, his white lab coat now soaked and stained with coffee. “Shoo. Let me sleep.” 

Ccinco let out a laugh, leaning over the freshly cleaned (again!) counter to look at him, “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes.” The scientist replied. “This is my home now.” 

Reaper joined him in an adjacent puddle a moment later.

**Author's Note:**

> :P and they lived happily ever coffee.


End file.
